User talk:Sub-edo
hi,im free to anser any questin,but right now i need help with earning bages. Untitled All right, I'm giving you a chance. Remember, don't create useless pages and don't add senseless categories to pages. Do it again and you're gone for good. - what are you talking about i was adding stuff to my own pages dope! Dude, you added useless categories to pages and created useless pages before and I had to revert them and delete your useless new pages. It's listed on the Wiki Activity feed and your contributions list. - my stuff wasent useless and plus i dont like your attitude. plus i worked hard to earn those bages. You added the useless category, "ed,edd,n,eddy", to the Edtropolis page. You added this horrible category to the Newspaper Shooter page: "the cabnet of faild inventions" and what's more ridiculous is you added the useless category, "Stilts", to the It's Way Ed page. And those useless pages (in which i deleted them, you could've just put the contents of your so-called "pages" into your blog. Also, you didn't put a lot of effort into those pages, you were doing that to earn badges in a cheap way (in which we found that kind of issue before). Plus, this wiki isn't a sandbox for you to play in, it's for adding good knowledge and not roaming around like a playground. And I gave you another chance and I recommend you don't want to waste your last chance. Just calm down and we'll be cool and also make better contributions so we don't get into more conflicts. - the stilts i rote was about those giant chop sticks they were on in the episode its way ed. can you help me earn bages? Really Now? You have got to be joking. Do you really think you're worthy enough? Well, here's some advice on how to earn badges: #Make good quality edits #Add correct categories to pages (only add if there are any that can fit) #Don't create useless pages (that just considers it as cheap and pathetic edits) Follow those tips and I can reassure you that you wouldn't get into more trouble and being a menace on the wiki. Or you can head on over to The Really Random Wiki, they could use some more people like you to add more "good" stuff there. Link to that random wiki: thereallyrandom.wikia.com. - which do you think is a better page idea,ed's from the deep freez or ed's vs aliens? If you want to put those ideas into something, do it in a blog, not on a new page (if you do make it on a new page, then you're chance is gone). - Dude, you did it again, adding useless categories to pages and others having to undo them. Do you want to get banned from this wiki? - first no,and second they wernt useless they where useful. I know this is none of my business but you don't add categories with what episode something was featured in, or who used it. We already have enough categories as it is. Inevitable black man: True dat yo! True that yo indeed inevitable black man.